Uh, Raph, I Kinda Shrunk Us
by nellaselfgirl
Summary: You would think that Mikey would know better than to mess with Don's unfinished experiment. Complete!
1. Curiosity Gone Wrong

Chapter 1:

It was almost 11:00 at night. Donatello had been working on this experiment for hours now and he was exhausted. He was working on some updates for the shell slider and it was not going very well at the moment. Oh well, it can wait until morning. Don put down the unusually shaped device and went to bed.

"Good night, Mikey." Said Don as he went upstairs.

"Uh-huh," said Mikey too concentrated on his videogames to notice anything else. "Haha, yes! I am the videogame champ!" Don rolled his eyes and went upstairs.

It was now 1:00 in the morning; Mikey decided it was a good time to go to bed. He shut of the T.V. and started walking across the living room. Then he noticed Raph was in the kitchen getting a glass of water.

"Hey, Raphie what's up?" he said. Raph walked out of the kitchen.

"Mm." Raph groaned. They started to walk towards the stairs when Mikey noticed something on Don's lab table.

"Hey cool." He said.

"What?" said Raph.

Mikey picked up the device that was on the table and showed it to Raph. "This looks cool what do you think it does?"

"Don't know, don't care." Said Raph "put it back before ya do somethin' stupid"

"Hey what do you think this button does?" said Mikey as he pushed the round green button.

"Mikey don't…" Suddenly something shot out of the device and hit both Raph and Mikey, they were knock on their shells and they lay stunned for a moment.

"Ok, I won't do that again." Said Mikey slowly getting up. SMACK!

"OW! Raph that hurt!" said Mikey rubbing the back of his head.

"Shell-for-brains!" said Raph "your lucky that thing didn't break or Don woulda killed you."

"Uh…Raph…"

"What?"

"That thing looks a lot bigger than it did a second ago." Raph and Mikey looked at the device, then they looked around the room. Everything was a lot bigger than a second ago.

"Mikey…" Raph said extremely pissed "you…shrunk…us!"

"Hehe…um…oops." Mikey started running away from his outraged brother.

"Mikey come back here! You are so dead!" shouted Raph.

"Raph wait!" said Mikey "We have to wake up Donnie! He'll know how to fix this!" Raph stopped running, he knew Mikey was right. Mikey walked over to Raph.

"Yeah, when he unshrinks us you will not live for much longer!" said Raph

"Yeah I kinda agree with you." Said Mikey. They started walking towards the stairs.

Five minutes later and they weren't even half way there. They kept walking in silence.

"Mikey I'm gonna kill you." Raph hissed.

"I know. I'm not too happy with myself right now either." Said Mikey. "Although this probably will be very funny." Raph growled at him. Then stopped when they heard a very weird noise.

"What the shell is that?" said Raph. Mikey started shacking.

"Uh…Raph…" Raph looked at Mikey who was pointing behind him. Raph turned around then froze in fear. A huge centipede was staring at them.

"Bugs…" said Raph "I hate bugs."

They took out their weapons, and Raph immediately attacked it. Mikey ran in to help his brother. They swung their weapons, dodged its attacks, Raph leaped into the air and dug his sai's into the centipede's head. The insect lay motionless on the ground.

"Mikey I am so gonna kill you." Said Raph, putting his sai's back in his belt.

"Well at least I learned a lesson from this." Said Mikey. "I won't touch Don's inventions again."

"I thought ya woulda known that before ya shrunk us!" said Raph.

"I didn't know it would shrink us." Said Mikey.

"Yeah ya didn't know what it would do and that's stupid." Said Raph.

"Ok, ok, let's keep going." Said Mikey. They continued to walk towards the stairs. By the time they reached them they were exhausted.

"Let's rest for a moment," said Raph.

"Thank you for saying that I'm so tired!" said Mikey. They sat down against the bottom step, and soon fell asleep.


	2. Back to Normal

Chapter 2:

Raph woke to a loud STOMP and found a gigantic green foot next to him. He lay completely still, scared that he might get stepped on. Then the foot moved away and saw that it was Leo. He got up and started yelling.

"HEY! LEO! HEY! CAN YA HEAR ME?" But Leo kept walking towards the table. Raph went to wake up Mikey.

"Hey what's going on?" Mikey asked.

"Everyone's up." Raph answered

"Alright! We won't have to climb the stairs!" said Mikey.

"Alright lets go." Said Raph, as he and Mikey started running towards their family, yelling to try to get their attention. Raph heard stomping behind him and pushed Mikey out of the way as Don almost stepped on them.

"I can't find them!" said Don, "Their not in their rooms!"

"They didn't leave a note or anything," said Leo "Something must have happened. We have to go find them!"

"We don't know that Leo they could have gone to April's or something." Said Don.

"Even so," said Splinter "We need to look for them. I fear that something has happened to them."

"We'll be back soon, Sensei." Said Leo. The two gigantic turtles ran out of the lair. Raph and Mikey now were trying to get their Sensei's attention.

"HEY! MASTER SPLINTER! WE'RE RIGHT HERE!" screamed Mikey. Splinter walked into his room and shut the door.

"Great they can't hear us." Said Raph, "Howa we gonna get their attention now?"

"We'll think of something," said Mikey "We always do." They ran over to Splinters door, and pushed to try to slide it open, but it would not budge.

"He had to have a sliding door, he could have a normal door that we could easily climb under!" said Raph.

"I know really," said Mikey.

"There hasta be a crack or somethin' that we can fit through," Raph looked around for a moment, then he pointed "Over there!" They ran to the other side of the door where they found a crack in the door that was just barely big enough for them to fit through.

They squeezed into the Japanese bedroom, and found Master Splinter meditating. They ran up to him yelling and trying to get his attention, but they soon gave up with that, they were too small to be heard.

"Come on, we haveta try somethin' else." Said Raph. Mikey looked at the candles around the room.

"We could knock a candle over." He suggested.

Raph looked at him, "Since when do you have good ideas?"

Mikey looked at him like he was going to kill him for a second then they went over to the wooden table next to Splinter. Raph started climbing the table with his sais with Mikey hanging on to him. When the finally reached the top they collapsed for a moment breathless and tired.

"Ok," said Raph "Lets get to work." Raph and Mikey pushed against one of the candles. It moved a little,

"This could take a while." Said Mikey. Raph backed away from the candle then ran and leaped into the air in attempt to knock the candle off the table, but it only wobbled.

"Good idea." Said Mikey as they got a good distance away from the candle. They both ran towards it as fast as they could, then leaped into the air and kicked the candle. It wobbled, and then fell off the table.

Splinters ears perked up, then he looked over at the table. Raph and Mikey started yelling and jumping up and down. Splinter's mouth dropped open for a second when he saw them.

"My sons?" he said.

"Yes he sees us!" said Mikey.

"Yeah but he can't hear us." Said Raph.

"My sons what happened? How did you get like this?" said Splinter.

Raph and Mikey started pointing towards the door. Splinter held out his hand and they climbed on. Splinter walked into the living room, he looked down at his tiny sons and followed where they were pointing. When they reached Don's lab table Splinter set them down on the table and they pointed to Don's invention. Splinter nodded, as he understood what they were trying to tell him. Then Leo and Don came in.

"Sensei! They're not at April's!" said Leo "We looked every where we can't find them!"

"My sons I found them." Said Splinter.

"What where are they?" asked Don. Splinter pointed to the table. Confused Leo and Don walked over to where Splinter was standing and looked where he pointed.

"Wow." Said Leo as he saw Raph and Mikey. Don started laughing.

"Guys how did this happen?" said Don. Raph and Mikey pointed to the invention. Don picked it up. "How could this shrink you guys?" Just as he said that something shot out of the invention and hit Leo. Don quickly put it back on the table. "Leo! You ok…oh…woops." He said once he realized that Leo was the same size as Raph and Mikey. Leo looked up at him his arms crossed and not looking happy.

Don picked him up and put him on the table next to Raph and Mikey. "Hey Leo isn't this fun?" said Mikey sarcastically.

"Ok guys, I think I can reverse this once I look at the energy that shrank you." Don picked up the invention again, Splinter quickly backed away from him, and Raph, Leo and Mikey hid behind a pencil. Don sat down at the lab table and started studying the device. He opened a few compartments on it, and pulled out some wires.

"Oh…hehe…I think I found the problem. Let me make a few adjustments…and…there ya go." Don stood up and held out his hand and his brothers climbed on. He lowered them to the ground. "Ok, Sensei, you might wanna stand over there, and here we go." Don pressed the green button and a white energy shot out and hit Leo, Raph, and Mikey, and they grew back to their normal size.

"Thank you so much Donnie," said Raph "Now I some unfinished business to get to." He looked at Mikey who ran out of the lair with Raph chasing after him.

"What a hothead." Said Leo, as the three of them stood there and watched the chase.


End file.
